Unchained Melody
by pitiful-creature-of-darkness
Summary: Rating just to be safe. When Snapes daughter Eli transfers to Hogwarts, and gets into Gryffindor, Fred doesn't want to get involved. But can he help it?
1. Default Chapter

Unchained Melody

Author Note: I unfortunately don't own any characters, except for Eli.

Chapter One-

It was the first day after the Christmas holidays, and Snape was being boring as usual. Fred Weasley was asleep during potions, as usual.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape yelled.

"I didn't do anything," George's voice said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your twin," Snape snapped at George. "Wake up!"

"Come on, can't a guy sleep without getting yelled at?" Fred asked sleepily.

"This is my classroom, and I don't want you to sleep in it!" Snape said.

"Well, maybe if you were a little more interesting, I would like your class a bit more," Fred commented.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said.

Fred was about to comment, but Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, followed by a girl Fred had never seen before. "Here is your daughter, Severus," McGonagall said, the girl looking nervous.

Snape looked at the girl, and a slight smile appeared on his lips. "Did she get sorted?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered with slight hesitation.

"Slytherin, right?" Snape said nervously.

"Gryffindor, im afraid," McGonagall said, with a slight smile.

Snape wasn't happy at all. Fred could tell by the way he was cursing under his breath. "Well, come then Eli. You can sit next to..." Snape thought, "Fred Weasley, right there."

She sat down next to Fred. Fred felt sorry for her. Mostly because she had Snape as a father. Then to get into to Gryffindor with him as a father would suck. Fred decided he better not get involved with Snape's daughter, at all. Snape would have a fit.

"Hi," Eli said, smiling at him.

"Hi," he muttered back.

"My name is Eli Right," she said.

"Fred," he said back quietly.

Eli looked kind of like her father, with dark brown hair barely passing her shoulders, and brown eyes. But she had a warmth that her father lacked.

"Look to the person next to you," Snape said. "And say hello to your new partners."

One question went through Fred's head at that moment. Why did he put Eli with him? Fred figured that Snape hated him.

"Are you in Slytherin?" Eli asked.

"Nope, im in Gryffindor," Fred said.

"I wish I was in Slytherin," she said, sadly.

"Gryffindor is better," Fred said.

"But my father wants me to be in Slytherin," she said.

"At least your not in Hufflepuff," Fred said. "He would disown you straight away."

"My father would never do that!" Eli said, looking unsure of herself.

Please review!!! This is my first story, and I really want reviews to tell me how I did.


	2. Advice from Father

**Unchained Melody**

Author note: I would like to thank all the reviewers. I appreciate the fact that you all took the time to review.

Chapter two-

Eli was alone in the common room, thinking about Hogwarts late into the night. She decided to turn to her diary, which she wrote everything in.

Dear diary,

Today was a weird day for me. I just transferred to Hogwarts and got through my first

day. Im going to miss my old school in America. It was a day school, instead of a boarding

school, but my mother made it clear that I had to move to the school my father works at. Ever

since my mother married a muggle, my mother has been a lot different. Rick changed her a lot.

She dyed her hair blonde, which is her natural color until she dyed it red, and wore her glasses

instead of contacts. She was my best friend in the whole world, and then she married Rick and

made me move. I am going to miss her, but I will see her in the summer. Maybe then she won't

be so different. Anyway, back to my first day. My first class was potions with my father

Professor Snape. My mother and father were never married, so I took my mothers last name,

mostly because Voldemort was after my father, and my father didn't want Voldemort to know

we were related. Anyway, I met this kid in potions. His name was Fred Weasley. He wasn't very

friendly. Oh, well. Got to go.

Eleanora Right

Eli decided to visit her father. She didn't care if he was busy. It was her first day, and she

wanted to talk to him. So she got out of the common room, and tried to avoid any teachers that

might get mad at her for being out of bed. She walked to her fathers office, and knocked on the

door. She heard him talking to somebody angrily.

"I don't need any pranks from you, Weasley!" He yelled

"Im not playing any pranks on you," the voice of Fred yelled back.

"Another weeks detention," her father said.

"Fine! Ill see you tomorrow," Fred's voice said.

Fred walked out of her father's office. Eli walked into the office. Her father looked up,

and she could tell he was trying not to smile. "Hello, Eli," he greeted.

"Hi father, im sorry about not getting into Slytherin," she apologized

His face went dark again. "Your mother got into that house," he said.

She decided he didn't think that was a good thing, but she was proud to be in the same

house that her mother was in.

"I don't want you to go making friends in the Gryffindor house. They are all a bunch of

losers. You are different than they are. I want you to remember that," he continued. "I want you

to make friend from Slytherin. They will be your true friends. Gryffindors are wimps!"

Eli wasn't sure if she agreed with her father about this, but decided she had to listen. He

was her father, and apparently, father knows best.

I know this chapter was a little boring, but it was stuff I had to add in there for future interesting chapters. Please review! I love getting reviews! Thanks in advance.


	3. Daddy's secret

**Unchained Melody**

Chapter three- Snape's secret

"Snape is such a loser!" Fred said to his brother George the next morning.

"I know, he needs to find himself a life," George told Fred.

"And a girlfriend," Fred said.

"Im surprised he has a daughter," George said.

"Who would do it with him?" Fred asked.

"I can't think of anybody that would be that desperate," George replied.

"Well, the point is, he has a daughter," he said.

"I got an idea," George said.

So Fred and George figured out what they were going to do, and set a plan into action.

Snape didn't know when he could tell his daughter the truth. The truth about everything

. The reason why she was born. That is the biggest secret he had to ever keep from her. Her

mother and him were never in love. Her mother was not his type. He was about to tell her the

other night, but chickened out. "Get a hold of yourself," he said to himself. It didn't matter

anymore. Voldemort wasn't here. Luckily. He knew she would have to know someday. And

someday she will find out, but for now...

"Hi, Eli," Fred said to Eli, when he saw her in the hallway.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" he asked her.

"Like a date?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Im not sure if I should," she said.

So she is a goody-two-shoes, Fred thought. "Why not?" he asked

"I..." then she thought about it. Why shouldn't she have friends? Her father is the one that made her sit next to Fred. Sometimes her father made no sense at all. "Sure, when?"

"How about Friday?" Fred asked.

"Okay," she replied.

"See you in potions," Fred said.

"Okay, bye," she said, and walked in the opposite direction of Fred.

Okay, I am going to reply to some reviews.

**FunkyDory, Queen of Hearts**- thank you for reviewing. I know you are just trying to help, or laugh at me, either way, thank you for taking the time to review. Some things will make more sense in the future.

Momo- thank you for reviewing, also. Eli does not have sallow skin and a hooked nose. She got her nose and skin from her mother. And there is a reason why she was conceived, and it will be clear in later chapters. Thanks again.

Potterpunkchik- thank you so much for reviewing. You are so kind. Thanks.

Mistress Lizbeth A. Borden - thanks for reviewing, I guess, next time try and make a little more sense.

5- The American Stop The Snapes Foundation - he had his daughter for a reason, and you will find out later why. I know he wouldn't have had a daughter without a reason. Thanks 4 reviewing.

Thanks to the rest of you for taking your time to review. Just had to make stuff make more sense to people. Keep reviewing!


	4. Potions and Yule Ball

**Unchained Melody**

Author Note: Hey, thanks to everybody that reviewed. One thing that has come up a lot is people keep saying that Snape doesn't have a daughter. To them I would like to say: In my story, he does. Thanks again.

Chapter four-Yule Ball announcements

"Hey, Daddy," Eli said to Snape.

Snape winced at the word _daddy._ "That is not my name, Eleanora."

"Sorry," Eli said, not sorry at all.

"In class, you call me Professor, or Sir," he said, his face was serious.

"Okay, Professor Daddy," Eli said, making the whole class laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Snape asked Rod Larsen, the shortest and scrawniestkid in the class. Rod didn't answer, but looked afraid of Snape.

"Why are you so uptight? Can't you live a little?" Eli asked. The whole class turned to face her.

"It sounds like..." Lee Jordan said, "Like she is insulting him."

Fred and George smiled at each other.

"So, what did you guys do?" Lee asked.

"Nothing," Fred said, trying to look innocent

"Seriously," Lee said.

"Okay, you know how Eli and I went out last night," Fred said.

"Ya, what did you do?" Lee asked.

"We went for a picnic by the lake," Fred said.

"Oh, how romantic," George said sarcastically.

"Professor Daddy..." Eli started, smiling.

"That is not my name Eleanora Bellatrix," Snape said.

"Fine, Sir Daddy, anyway, it would be nice if you washed your hair once in a while," Eli said. "It is getting a little greasy."

If somebody said _Snape was mad, _that would be an understatement. He was really angry, but he didn't look too angry with his daughter. He looked at Fred like he knew what he had done, like he was looking into his soul.

"And would it hurt to be nice every once in a while?" Eli asked her father. "And maybe you should tell the class about Mr. Snuggles."

At this, Fred looked very pleased with himself.

"That potion did work," he whispered in George's ear, with a look of satisfaction on his face. Fred_ accidently _poured a potion into Eli's drink the other night. A potion that made her say rude remarks and insults to whoever Fred wanted her to. That wasn't the only revenge Fred was going to get on Snape. Fred considered it war.

"The Yule Ball is next week," Fred told Eli. "Would you like to go with me?" Fred asked her, loudly so everybody could hear.

"Sure," she answered.

"Great!" Fred said.

"I still can't believe you said that stuff to me, Eli," Snape said. "But I have a feeling it was under somebody else's control."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Eli said.

"Exactly," Snape replied. "I found you a date for the Yule Ball," Snape said, not caring if she already had a partner or not. "And he is a nice kind Slytherin, I think you will like him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I would like to thank everybody that reviewed. Keep those reviews coming, please. Thanks in advance. Peace out.


End file.
